La demostración perfecta de amor
by Takaita Hiwatari
Summary: Naruto cree que la única forma de demostrar amor a tu pareja es diciéndolo a través de esas dos palabras especiales. Pero puede que esté equivocado y todo sea más sencillo de lo que él piensa. .:SasukexNaruto:. -La historia no es tan cursi como aparenta, o eso espero-


**Advertencias:** Shonen ai (relaciones sentimentales entre hombres) y AU.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto y cía. pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo tomo sus personajes para crear este fanfic, **sin ánimo de lucro**.

**LA DEMOSTRACIÓN PERFECTA DE AMOR:**

_Takaita Hiwatari_

─_¡Te quiero, Naruto!_

─_Me gustas, Naruto._

─_Naruto… te amo._

Las voces de sus ex novios hacían eco en su memoria. Dejó escapar un suspiro. Desde hacía días Naruto se preguntaba si era normal nunca haber escuchado un "Te quiero", "Te amo", o al menos un miserable "Me gustas" de los labios de su actual pareja. Ya llevaban juntos un año y medio. Sabía que su novio no era el romanticismo en persona, y sinceramente, él tampoco lo era pero… decirle "Te quiero" a tu pareja es la demostración perfecta de amor, ¿no es así?

Uchiha Sasuke era su actual novio. Un muchacho de diecinueve años tranquilo y bastante serio, de muy mal carácter cuando se enfadaba. Habían sido amigos desde la infancia; ya que ambos eran de la misma edad se conocieron en la escuela. El pasatiempo favorito del rubio siempre había sido molestar a su amigo hasta acabarle la paciencia y éste explotaba llamándole "Usuratonkachi". Solían discutir mucho, pero a pesar de todo y contra todo pronóstico se convirtieron en los mejores amigos.

Sasuke sabía que podía contar con Naruto cuando lo necesitara, y cuando no también. Uzumaki era un amigo fiel e incondicional. Y el de ojos azules también sabía que si realmente lo necesitaba, Uchiha estaría ahí para apoyarle de una forma menos escandalosa que él.

Pero no fue esa amistad de infancia la que hizo despertar el amor entre ellos.

Antes de eso, Naruto estuvo con otros chicos.

La relación con su primer novio duró cinco meses. Naruto estaba convencido de que sería para siempre, como ingenuamente pensamos todos cuando nos enamoramos y después al terminar esa relación piensas que hubiese sido imposible que esa persona estuviese a tu lado toda la vida porque no congeniáis bien. Ambos comenzaron demasiado emocionados y se entregaron por completo, pero al cuarto mes la relación se enfrió y al quinto lo dejaron. El motivo fue que Jiraiya, el padrino y tutor legal de Naruto después de la muerte de los padres de éste cuando aún era un bebé, cayó enfermo y estuvo ingresado en el hospital. La neumonía tuvo a Jiraiya un mes postrado en la cama, y Uzumaki, ante el temor de perder a otro ser querido, estuvo en todo momento pendiente de él, cuidándole. Sólo se alejaba de su lado por las mañanas para ir al instituto.

Sumando eso al hecho de que ninguno de los amigos de Naruto conocía la homosexualidad de éste, complicó el que ellos pudieran pasar tiempo juntos. Además, el rubio no encontró mucho apoyo de su novio, pero estaba seguro de que en el fondo éste le quería porque se lo decía seguido.

Dos meses después de la ruptura, con Jiraiya totalmente recuperado y sin más preocupaciones que aprobar el curso, Uzumaki empezó a sentirse inseguro y a preocuparse pensando que había apartado de su lado a su persona ideal. Se animó a buscarle para así quizá volver a intentarlo, pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que su ex ya había encontrado a alguien más.

No volvió a saber más de ese chico.

Otros dos meses más tarde conoció a otro chico cuatro años mayor en un chat gay. Naruto se sentía satisfecho cuando hablaba con él porque parecían tener muchas cosas en común, así que pronto le propuso que se vieran. El otro estuvo de acuerdo y comentó que podrían quedar en una discoteca. Por supuesto una de carácter homosexual. El rubio como siempre y dejándose llevar por su personalidad confiada, aceptó sin problemas.

Y en esta ocasión todo ocurrió también demasiado rápido. Ambos se gustaron físicamente en cuanto se encontraron en persona. Se vieron en varias ocasiones y lo pasaban bien juntos, los dos eran bastante extrovertidos. A pesar de que todo pintaba bastante bien, Naruto le despidió con una patada en la entrepierna un mes y medio después. No soportaba a ese chico que lo único que parecía buscar en él era sexo y que pasaba más tiempo con sus amigos que con él. A pesar de no ser virgen por su relación anterior, se alegró bastante de no haber pasado de besos y toqueteos con ese idiota baboso.

Tampoco volvió a saber más de ese tipo, pero esta vez fue porque él no quiso.

Con dos relaciones fallidas en menos de un año, pensó en olvidarse del amor por una temporada y disfrutar completamente de sus amigos y Jiraiya.

Y así fue durante seis meses en los que se dio cuenta de que había tenido muy abandonados a sus amigos. Shikamaru había iniciado una relación con una chica llamada Temari, hermana de su amigo Gaara, y él fue el único que no se había enterado de eso. Itachi, el hermano mayor de Sasuke se fue a vivir al extranjero, y también era el único que no sabía sobre eso. Después de la partida de Itachi, Sasuke se había ido a vivir a un apartamento no muy alejado de la casa de sus padres, y tampoco sabía nada. Ahí fue cuando notó lo alejado que había estado de los demás. Recuperó el tiempo perdido con ellos, y nuevamente pudo llamarse a sí mismo el mejor amigo de Sasuke.

Entonces conoció a otro chico, esta vez un año mayor que él. En esta ocasión decidió que no se precipitaría. Prácticamente le ignoraba, pero aquel chico no dejaba de buscarle para pasar tiempo juntos y finalmente terminó rendido ante él. Se preguntó si quizá era demasiado enamoradizo, y se repitió que en esta ocasión no se iba a precipitar. Haría las cosas bien. Citó en su casa a Sakura-chan y Sasuke, sus personas de mayor confianza, para confesarles su homosexualidad. Estaba tan nervioso que parecía Hinata tartamudeando y diciendo cosas incoherentes.

Pensó que sus amigos estarían sorprendidos con semejante confesión, pero las cosas no siempre ocurren como nosotros pensamos y el sorprendido fue él cuando Sasuke le respondió con un escueto:

─Ya lo sabíamos.

¿Qué lo sabían? ¿Cómo podían saberlo? ¿Sería que se le notaba mucho? Y cuando pensó que su sorpresa no podía ser mayor, Sakura agregó tranquilamente:

─Sí, por eso estuviste tan desaparecido esos meses. Kiba te vio una noche que fue a pasear a Akamaru por el parque. Dijo que estabas besándote con un chico, bastante mal escondidos detrás de un árbol. No quisimos decirte nada para no hacerte sentir incómodo y preferimos esperar a que tú mismo nos lo dijeras.

Uzumaki sólo pudo enrojecer totalmente de vergüenza, sin saber qué decir. Otra vez balbuceó incoherencias. Recordó que con su primer novio había frecuentado mucho el parque. ¿Lo habían sabido tanto tiempo y no habían dicho nada? Ahora entendía porqué no le reprocharon nada por haberles tenido abandonados meses atrás.

─Dobe… ─se mofó Uchiha.

¡Oh, sí! Al final sus amigos sabían sobre su homosexualidad. Después de aquello pareció quitarse un peso de encima, no tenía que esconderse de ellos. Finalmente aceptó al chico que no paraba de buscarle y se lo presentó a sus amigos; y si todo marchaba bien le confesaría su homosexualidad a Jiraiya. Los siguientes siete meses fueron tranquilos, el rubio estaba realmente contento de haber aceptado a aquel muchacho. Aunque a veces Naruto se sentía absorbido por su pareja, a éste parecía molestarle que él pasara tiempo con sus amigos. Y si había algo que Uzumaki tenía claro, era que no iba a renunciar a sus amigos por cumplir el capricho de su novio. Por ese motivo discutieron varias veces. Su novio quería que le prestara toda su atención a él, pero éste no dejaba a sus propios amigos de lado. Era algo injusto y eso le hacía enojar, además el muchacho tenía muy mal carácter y se enfurecía a veces por cosas ridículas. Pero Naruto sabía que no todo podía ser perfecto, y por otro lado, su pareja le decía a menudo que le amaba y eso le animaba a olvidar los malos momentos.

Pero la tranquilidad de su vida se rompió la noche que al llegar a casa encontró a Jiraiya muerto en el suelo de la cocina. Según la autopsia, su padrino falleció de un infarto. Las siguientes semanas permaneció encerrado en su habitación, sin hablar y sin querer ver a nadie, ni siquiera a su pareja. Pero sus amigos estuvieron con él en todo momento, apoyándole. Quien no estuvo con él fue su novio. A éste no parecía importarle mucho el estado de Naruto, ya que ni siquiera le llamó por teléfono una vez, dándoles la falsa sensación de que el muchacho estaba obedeciendo totalmente la demanda de Naruto de no querer ver ni hablar con nadie.

Pero no era eso lo que ocurría.

Shikamaru y Gaara descubrieron al supuesto novio de Uzumaki con otro chico. Fue un día que fueron al centro comercial, y en la sección de música la pareja de Naruto coqueteaba entre ridículos juegos con otro chico. Al parecer el muchacho había decidido pasar el tiempo con otro en lo que Naruto se reponía de la pérdida de su padrino. Nara sólo suspiró y dijo que todo era muy problemático. Pero Gaara no lo pensó, y con una expresión neutra en su rostro, se acercó y le dio un buen puñetazo a ese tipo. Antes de marcharse como si nada hubiera pasado, le amenazó con un frío tono de voz que asustaría a cualquiera con darle la paliza de su vida si volvía a verle cerca del rubio.

Cuando le contaron lo ocurrido a su amigo, éste no derramó una sola lágrima, solamente se encogió de hombros sin decir una palabra y con sus ojos azules clavados en algún lugar del suelo. Con la mirada perdida como había estado desde la muerte de Jiraiya. Uzumaki actuaba de forma mecánica todo el tiempo. Lee, Kiba y Sasuke se quedaron varias veces a dormir con él aunque Naruto se negara y dijera que quería estar solo.

Pero gracias a sus amigos y con el paso del tiempo, Naruto volvió a sonreír. No le dejaban solo ninguna noche y gracias a ellos se mantenía ocupado, impidiéndole pensar cosas tristes que le pudieran hacer derrumbarse otra vez. Pero Naruto comprendía que no podía depender de ellos para siempre, así que un día les aseguró con una sonrisa que de ahora en adelante podía dormir solo y que ya estaba bien. Pero cuando la noche llegó y se vio completamente solo en casa, a pesar de ser ya un adolescente sintió miedo. Siempre le habían aterrado los fantasmas, y de sólo recordar que su padrino murió en la cocina, empezó a temer que su espíritu se le apareciera en cualquier rincón. Como si fuera un niño pequeño, corrió a esconderse bajo las sábanas de su cama, como si éstas fueran un potente escudo anti fantasmas.

Ahora que lo pensaba, desde la muerte de Jiraiya nunca estuvo solo en casa, esta era la primera vez. Se había acostumbrado totalmente a la compañía de sus amigos las veinticuatro horas.

Eso no era bueno. No era nada bueno.

No pudo soportarlo más y a las doce y media de la noche cogió su móvil de la mesita y llamó a Sasuke, confesándole que estaba asustado y que por favor fuera a dormir con él. El pelinegro se habría mofado de él de no ser porque escuchó su voz algo temblorosa debido al miedo, y al final sólo le reprendió un poco por haber esperado a esa hora de la noche para llamarle.

Después de poco más de treinta minutos, Sasuke estaba en su casa. Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta, se abrazó a él como si fuera su tabla de salvación, aunque en ese momento realmente lo era. Le pidió que no hablara sobre su miedo a los demás para no preocuparles, y Uchiha simplemente asintió en silencio.

Naruto se prometió que esa sería la última noche que dormiría acompañado.

Pero a la noche siguiente nuevamente llamó a su amigo pelinegro. Estaba tan asustado que se sugestionaba y creía escuchar pasos y ruidos extraños cerca de su habitación. ¡Era tan patético…! Pero no podía evitarlo. El rubio le cedía la cama a su amigo para compensar la molestia de hacerle ir a su casa, y él dormía a su lado en un futón. No le importaba dónde tuviera que dormir mientras estuviera acompañado.

Cada noche Naruto se prometía que esa sería la última vez que tendría miedo.

Pero aquella situación se prolongó tres meses. Sasuke cada noche se presentaba en casa de Naruto sin esperar la llamada de éste, y con el paso de los días la ropa de Sasuke fue compartiendo espacio con la de Uzumaki en el armario. Algunas veces incluso permanecían todo el día juntos a petición del rubio que proponía planes para ambos.

Y fue a raíz de todo ese tiempo juntos y tantas vivencias compartidas que Naruto empezó a ver a Sasuke de otra forma. Desde que ambos se conocieron siendo unos niños, Uzumaki nunca había visto al otro como algo más que su mejor amigo o incluso un hermano. Y ahora se sorprendía a sí mismo al descubrir que tenía otros sentimientos. Lo peor de todo era que no tenía ni idea sobre las preferencias sexuales de su amigo. Nunca le había visto o le había escuchado hablar sobre chicas, pero tampoco sobre chicos. Y preguntarle directamente quizá sería algo violento.

Fue una tarde de enero cuando Naruto se acercó a Uchiha que estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo tranquilamente un libro. Se sentó a su lado, y empezó a dar golpecitos con los pies en el suelo debido a los nervios que parecían retorcerle el estómago. Uchiha arrugó el entrecejo, sintiéndose contagiado por los nervios del otro aunque no lo demostrara. Ya había leído el mismo renglón cinco veces y no había entendido nada.

─Deja de moverte ─instruyó sin apartar la mirada del libro.

El rubio pasó saliva de forma sonora antes de hablar, dejando de moverse.

─Sasuke, yo…

─Hoy no quiero salir, hace mucho frío ─interrumpió para que le dejara volver a leer por fin, pensando que era eso lo que le quería decir su inquieto amigo.

─No… No es eso'ttebayo ─balbuceó.

El de ojos negros suspiró por la nariz, preguntándose qué tontería le iría a decir ahora Uzumaki.

─¿Entonces?

Aunque Naruto abrió la boca varias veces para decirle sus sentimientos, parecía haberse quedado sin voz. En un arrebato tiró al suelo de un palmetazo el libro que el mayor intentaba leer, y cuando éste giró a verle para reprocharle, le agarró de la nuca y le plantó un beso en los labios. No fue uno desesperado, simplemente presionó sus labios unos segundos, temblando como si Sasuke fuese el primer chico que había besado y sintiéndose ridículo por ello.

Al separarse, Sasuke le miraba perplejo. Naruto nunca había visto esa mueca de sorpresa en su amigo, cosa que le puso más nervioso.

─Yo… no tengo ni idea sobre tus preferencias, pe-pero… ─sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente. ─Si me das una oportunidad… ¡Voy totalmente en serio contigo dattebayo! Podemos intentarlo un tiempo, y si no quieres lo dejamos cuando tú digas ─sacudió las manos enérgicamente, negando con la cabeza. ─Si quieres puedes decir que no ahora, ¡no te sientas presionado!

Tras cuatro segundos que a Naruto se le hicieron exageradamente largos, en total silencio Sasuke se inclinó para coger el libro.

─Bueno… ─respondió el pelinegro con una estudiada calma que contrastaba totalmente con los nervios del otro. ─Haz lo que quieras.

Y después de esas escuetas palabras, Naruto vio sorprendido cómo Uchiha abría el libro y lo ponía innecesariamente cerca de su rostro para continuar con su lectura. Nunca sospechó que Sasuke hizo eso en un intento de ocultar el tono rosado que estaban adquiriendo sus mejillas.

─¿Entonces… eso quiere decir que sí? ─preguntó, no estando seguro de si alegrarse con esa respuesta o entristecerse.

─Dobe… ─musitó, aunque fue audible para el rubio.

Y de esa forma tan extraña fue como iniciaron una relación más allá de la amistad.

Al principio no pasaban de inocentes besos. Naruto se sentía tonto por mostrarse tímido como si esa fuera su primera relación, pero definitivamente no quería que Sasuke se arrepintiera por haberle aceptado. En sus relaciones anteriores todo fue precipitado, y quizá fue ese parte del problema para que todas salieran mal.

Con Sasuke no quería equivocarse. ¡De ninguna manera!

Lo mantuvieron en secreto y frente a los demás actuaban como los amigos que siempre habían sido, molestándose el uno al otro como si fueran chiquillos. El pelinegro continuaba yendo cada noche a dormir a casa de Uzumaki, con la diferencia de que ahora dormían en la misma cama.

Con el paso de las semanas la confianza entre ellos creció rápidamente y el rubio se mostraba más relajado cuando estaba a solas con su pareja. Y notó que Sasuke no sólo le gustaba, no, era mucho más que eso. Por eso, cuando se entregaron por primera vez el uno al otro, Naruto no pudo evitar decirle en voz alta un "Te quiero" que Sasuke no contestó. No era que aquello le hubiera sorprendido, él sabía que el pelinegro no era muy dado a las palabras, en especial si se trataba de hablar de sentimientos.

Aquella vez lo dejó pasar y no le dio mayor importancia.

Pasaron varias semanas más antes de que Naruto se atreviera nuevamente a decirle a Sasuke "Te quiero" de frente. No recibió respuesta. Esta vez se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero tampoco dijo nada. Intentó no darle importancia nuevamente, el problema era que el teme era tímido, nada más.

Los siguientes meses todo se mantuvo tranquilo, con algunos altibajos como cualquier pareja. En ese periodo de tiempo decidieron contarle a sus amigos su relación. Bueno, en realidad Naruto lo contó todo mientras Sasuke se limitaba a asentir muy de vez en cuando con rostro inexpresivo. Fue una gran sorpresa para todos, pero lo aceptaron; mientras que Ino y Sakura amenazaron a Naruto con golpearle si hacía sufrir a Sasuke-kun aunque fuera un poco. Uzumaki sólo atinó a sonreír nervioso y asegurar que todo estaría bien.

La tercera vez que Naruto se animó a decir sus sentimientos en voz alta y no recibió respuesta, se sintió enojado y preocupado a partes iguales. No sabía si el teme no le contestaba por orgullo y vergüenza, o porque no sentía lo mismo. Después de todo, si se paraba a pensarlo detenidamente, Sasuke nunca dio indicios de sentir algo por él hasta el día en que él le pidió una oportunidad.

Y si continuaba pensándolo, Uchiha en ningún momento dio una respuesta positiva, sólo dijo un "Haz lo que quieras". ¿¡Qué clase de contestación era esa! Y lo peor de todo, ¿¡por qué lo tomó como un sí!

Ah, claro… porque él deseaba que fuera un sí.

Quizá Sasuke sólo estaba a su lado para complacerle, ya que desde la muerte de Jiraiya había estado bastante deprimido, perdido y ausente. A lo mejor Sasuke, como su mejor amigo que siempre había sido, no quería volver a verle así y por eso soportaba esa relación con él.

A lo mejor Sasuke no quería esa relación.

Tal vez estaba esperando a que él se diera cuenta de eso por sí mismo, como acababa de hacer, y que él rompiera aquella relación que mantenían.

¡Pero no quería terminar con Sasuke!

Actualmente llevaban juntos un año y medio, y juraba que habían sido los mejores días de su vida. Todo sería más sencillo si Sasuke le dijera de frente que no quiere seguir saliendo con él. Aceptaría sin chistar su decisión aunque por dentro le destrozara. Después de todo obligar al pelinegro a estar a su lado sería egoísta, ¿no? Pero entonces… desde hace más de un año y medio había estado siendo terriblemente egoísta. Primero pidiendo a Sasuke que durmiera con él por su miedo a ver el espíritu de Jiraiya, y después por su deseo de ser su novio.

¿¡Qué clase de persona era!

Se habría tirado de los pelos a dos manos de no ser porque un cojín impactando de lleno en su cara le devolvió a la realdad bruscamente. Parpadeó repetidas veces por la sorpresa, y entonces recordó que estaba sentado en el sofá, con Sasuke a su lado, viendo una película. Giró la cabeza a la derecha y descubrió los ojos negros estudiándole fijamente.

─Usuratonkachi, estamos viendo esta película barata porque supuestamente eras tú quien quería verla ─para hacer más ahínco en lo dicho, le señaló acusadoramente. ─Yo prefería caminar un rato. Y ahora me tienes mirando esta tontería mientras tú no le haces ni caso.

Uzumaki miró de soslayo la pantalla y al instante dedujo que la película estaba bastante avanzada. ¿Tanto tiempo había estado pensando? Probablemente sí, porque podía sentir un ligero dolor de cabeza. Al notar una sutil calidez sobre sus hombros giró un poco la cabeza, descubriendo que el mayor reposaba un brazo en el respaldo del sofá, rodeándole discretamente.

El pelinegro enarcó levemente una ceja, mirando la rara expresión de Naruto que parecía impactado con que él le estuviera abrazando disimuladamente por el respaldo del sofá. ¿Por qué le sorprendía ahora? Llevaba un año y medio haciéndolo. Idiota…

─¿Qué? ─preguntó secamente, algo hastiado por el raro comportamiento repentino de Naruto.

─Mn… pues… ─musitó de forma atropellada.

Sasuke rodó la mirada, pensando que ni el fantasma de Jiraiya podría sacar al dobe de ese estado de suma idiotez. Durante toda la película, Uzumaki se mantuvo tenso y totalmente callado, cuando lo normal era que Naruto hablara a cada momento comentando escenas vistas o haciendo conjeturas sobre lo que iba a pasar. Aunque de vez en cuando, a veces, a mitad de la película el rubio parecía perder interés en ésta y se giraba hacia él para darle una tanda de besos que en ocasiones aumentaban de intensidad hasta el punto de terminar desnudos, sudorosos y agotados sobre el sofá. Y por encima de todo, muy satisfechos.

Por eso ver a Naruto estático y callado era sumamente preocupante. Algo pasaba, y presentía que era algo malo.

─Habla ─le apremió, intentando ocultar su creciente preocupación bajo una voz seria y un rostro inexpresivo.

Las manos morenas estrujaron el cojín que reposaba sobre los muslos del chico rubio.

─Estaba pensando… ─y otra vez permaneció en silencio

─No es bueno que pienses ─respondió.

Pero Naruto no se sintió ofendido por estar tan ensimismado en sus asuntos. Entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios hasta formar una línea tensa con ellos. Tenía que decirlo. Pensó que su voz saldría con decisión, pero fue un tono apagado.

─Será mejor que dejemos esto dattebayo ─dijo sin despegar la mirada del suelo.

Sasuke asintió conforme ante aquellas palabras, pero no comprendió porqué su novio estaba tan tenso.

─Estoy de acuerdo. Después de todo las películas que siempre quieres ver son un asco, ni tú les prestas atención, así que deberíamos dejar de hacerlo. En lugar de eso podríamos…

Uzumaki alzó la mirada alarmado al notar que el otro le había malinterpretado.

─¡No! No me refería a eso ─le interrumpió. ─Quiero decir que deberíamos dejar esto. ¡Esta relación! ─exclamó poniéndose de pie, empujado por los nervios que sentía.

Después de unos segundos de mutismo, Sasuke se atrevió a romper el silencio.

─¿Estás cortando conmigo? ─cuestionó con una verdadera seriedad, queriendo cerciorarse de que había entendido las palabras escuchadas.

─Sí ─asintió con la misma seriedad del otro. Sasuke estuvo a punto de preguntar el porqué de esa decisión, pero no le dio tiempo de hacerlo. ─Saldré un momento. Te dejaré solo para darte tiempo de recoger tus cosas. La copia de la llave de casa déjala sobre la mesa'ttebayo.

─Naruto… ─en cuanto se puso de pie buscando ver el bronceado rostro, el nombrado le esquivó la mirada y se marchó caminando rápidamente. ─¡Naruto! ─sólo recibió el sonido de la puerta cerrándose como respuesta, dejándole con una extraña sensación de vacío y ansiedad.

¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué Naruto había cortado con él? Hasta hacía diez minutos podría haber jurado que todo estaba bien entre ellos. Por eso, no se iba a marchar así como así, no al menos sin saber el porqué. Tenía que encontrar a ese idiota y exigirle una explicación.

**. . . . .**

Mientras, Naruto caminaba rápidamente por la calle en dirección a la casa de su amiga Sakura. Se sentía mal después de lo que había hecho. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero sobre todo necesitaba estar lejos de Sasuke, sino en cuanto le viera le gritaría que se retractaba de su decisión anterior y que en realidad no quería terminar con él.

Suspiró hondo. Sería difícil olvidar a Sasuke, ya que ambos formaban parte del mismo grupo de amigos y no vivían muy lejos el uno del otro.

Al llegar a su destino, tocó la puerta y no tuvo que esperar mucho para que su amiga le abriera.

─Naruto ─sonrió Sakura, contenta por la inesperada visita de su rubio amigo. Pero había algo raro ahí, Naruto y Sasuke siempre estaban uno al lado del otro desde que habían empezado a salir. Sólo se alejaban cuando… ─Has peleado con Sasuke-kun, ¿no es así? ─afirmó tranquila, y con expresión de indignación continuó hablando. ─¿Qué le has hecho, Naruto?

Uzumaki se retiró el calzado e ingresó como si fuera su propio hogar debido a la confianza de años que tenía con la chica. Se pasó una mano por el rebelde cabello rubio en un gesto de frustración mientras caminaba hacia el comedor.

─Sakura-chan'ttebayo, lo he dejado con Sasuke.

─¿¡Qué! ─casi gritó sorprendida.

El de ojos azules estuvo a punto de explicar la situación con más detalle, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a los hermanos Sabaku, Shikamaru y Lee mirándole con sorpresa. Todos sentados en dos sofás mientras algunos comían patatas fritas y bebían refrescos que se hallaban en una pequeña mesita frente a éstos. Ellos también le habían escuchado.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó Kankuro.

─¿Qué has hecho qué? ─cuestionó Temari casi a la misma vez que su hermano.

Lee fue el más exagerado de todos en su reacción, ya que se puso de pie sobre el sofá y dio pequeños saltitos para llamar la atención del rubio.

─¡No puedo creerlo, Naruto-kun! ¡Pero si se os veía muy bien juntos! ¿Cómo ha podido pasar…?

Y una enojada Sakura le interrumpió, señalándole.

─¡Lee, bájate de ahí ahora mismo!

El nombrado obedeció a la velocidad de la luz, saltando al suelo y sentándose en el sofá, quedando en una posición estática con las manos sobre sus muslos. No quería hacer enojar a Sakura-san.

Un poco incómodo, Naruto giró a mirar a la de cabellos rosas. Sólo pretendía contárselo a ella y ahora ya lo sabían cinco personas más.

─Sakura-chan, ¿por qué no me has dicho que no estabas sola?

─¡No me has dado tiempo, idiota!

El rubio sonrió un poco nervioso ante el carácter agresivo de su amiga y prefirió cambiar de tema.

─¿Qué… hacen ellos aquí?

─Me encontré con Shikamaru, Temari-san y sus hermanos cuando volvía de comprar unas cosas y les invité a pasar un rato juntos ─respondió más tranquila. Un segundo después su expresión se tornó sombría y miró al enérgico chico que siempre vestía de verde y que nunca podía quitarse de encima. ─A Lee le encontré después, pero él se invitó solo.

El nombrado alzó un brazo y lo agitó para llamar la atención de Uzumaki mientras con la otra mano palmeaba el hueco disponible a su lado. Lugar donde hasta hace un momento estuvo sentada Sakura.

─¡Naruto-kun, siéntate aquí!

Con pasos pesados el rubio se sentó allí, quedando entre Lee y Gaara. En el otro sofá estaban sentados Shikamaru, Temari y Kankuro en ese orden respectivamente. Mientras que Haruno prefirió sentarse en una silla que colocó cerca del sofá donde se sentó el rubio, así podría escucharle sin necesidad de estar sentada junto al pesado de Lee.

─¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? ─preguntó Haruno con una voz suave, preocupada por la expresión abatida de su amigo.

─Es que… me he dado cuenta de que Sasuke no siente por mí lo mismo que yo por él dattebayo. Quiero decir, él me aprecia como un amigo, pero no me quiere como algo más.

─¿Qué? ¡No es posible, Naruto! ─respondió. ─Sasuke-kun se veía muy bien cuando estaba contigo.

Gaara y Shikamaru asintieron con la cabeza.

─Sí ─agregó Nara con tono perezoso.

Naruto miró a sus amigos un momento antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo. Se sentía un poco avergonzado de hablar sobre sus sentimientos, si fuera solamente con Sakura-chan sería diferente.

─No dudo sobre que él se sienta cómodo estando conmigo, pero no me quiere de la misma forma.

─¿Él te lo dijo? ─preguntó Lee.

─No. Pero ese es el problema, él nunca me ha dicho que sienta algo por mí'ttebayo. Me siento mal. Yo presioné a Sasuke para que saliera conmigo.

La risa jocosa de Kankuro rompió el ambiente que se había formado, sorprendiendo a todos.

─¿Qué le presionaste? ¿Cómo? ¿Le apuntaste con una pistola en la frente y le amenazaste con matarle si no salía contigo? No veo a Uchiha como el tipo de persona que hace lo que otros le imponen.

Su hermana asintió con lo escuchado.

─Yo también pienso lo mismo ─comentó Temari. ─Pienso que ese tipo incluso prefiere morir antes que hacer algo que otra persona le ordene. Es demasiado orgulloso.

─Bueno… es que yo estaba mal por lo de Ero sennin, y entonces, a lo mejor por eso cuando le pedí una oportunidad aceptó ─de pronto agitó la cabeza y las manos vigorosamente. ─¡Es que ni siquiera dijo que sí! ¡Sólo dijo "Haz lo que quieras"!

Sakura alzó las cejas con expresión incrédula. Esos dos habían iniciado su relación de una forma bastante extraña. A pesar de eso, ella también pensaba como Temari y Kankuro; no creía que Sasuke hubiera sido capaz de ser pareja de Naruto durante un año y medio sólo por… lástima. No, eso no iba para nada con él, y además, habría sido algo hasta cierto punto cruel de su parte, ya que eso quería decir que había estado jugando con los sentimientos de Uzumaki.

No, Sasuke-kun nunca haría algo así.

─Naruto, tú mejor que nadie sabe que Sasuke-kun no expresa sus sentimientos fácilmente.

─Lo sé. No pido que sea un tipo romántico, me conformaría con que me dijera al menos una vez que le gusto dattebayo ─suspiró y continuó hablando más bajo hasta que su voz fue casi un susurro. ─Es desagradable que se quede callado y aparte la mirada cuando le digo mis sentimientos. Todos mis ex novios me dijeron lo que sentían por mí, pero él nunca dice nada, es por eso que me he dado cuenta de que no siente lo mismo que yo.

Entonces Temari intervino con voz seria.

─Es estúpido por tu parte comparar a Sasuke con tus ex. Todas las personas son diferentes, cada una tiene su forma de expresar sus sentimientos ─se encogió de hombros. ─Si Uchiha es más frío que un tempano de hielo no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Pero él siempre ha sido así, entonces eso significa que esa parte de él te gusta. Así que, ¿por qué te quejas?

─Ya lo dije. Él nunca me ha dicho que sienta algo por mí.

─Vaya cosa ─se mofó, rodando la mirada. ─¿Quieres que te diga cuántas veces me ha dicho Shikamaru que me quiere o que le guste en los más de dos años que llevamos saliendo? ─preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

El chico de la coleta apartó la mirada con expresión aburrida, aunque interiormente se sentía un poco avergonzado de que Temari hablara de ellos.

─Qué problemática ─se susurró apoyando un codo en el brazo del sofá y recargando una mejilla en su mano.

Naruto miró a su amigo un momento antes de volver la mirada nuevamente a la rubia.

─Pero es diferente en vuestro caso. Se nota que a Shikamaru le gustas'ttebayo.

─Suficiente ─intervino Nara poniéndose de pie con desgano. ─En lo que termina esta problemática conversación, iré al baño ─miró a la chica de cabellos rosas pidiéndole mudo permiso para ir, y ella asintió con la cabeza una vez.

A pesar de las palabras de Shikamaru, Temari continuó hablando con Uzumaki como si nada.

─¿Y por qué se nota?

─Él se preocupa por ti. Y aunque es un total perezoso a veces le he visto haciendo cosas que le desagradan por complacerte, y siempre está a tu lado.

Los ojos verdes de Gaara enfocaron fijamente a Naruto mientras hablaba por primera vez, de brazos cruzados.

─¿Y acaso no es lo mismo que ha hecho Uchiha contigo, Naruto?

─¿Eh? ─balbuceó prestando atención a su amigo de cabellos rojos.

─Él siempre ha estado a tu lado, incluso antes de empezar a salir ─le recordó.

Sakura sonrió al rememorar algo con las palabras de Gaara.

─¡Es cierto! Y aquella vez que estuviste en cama por el resfriado, Sasuke-kun no se movió en ningún momento de tu lado y estuvo cuidándote, ¿te acuerdas, Naruto?

─Sí, pero… ─y entonces la voz de Lee le interrumpió.

─También Sasuke-kun te lleva con frecuencia a comer ramen, a pesar de que a él no le gusta, y siempre paga todo lo que comes. ¿Cuántos tazones comes cada vez que vas a Ichiraku? ¿Diez? ¿Quince? ¿Cincuenta?

El rubio no tuvo tiempo siquiera de abrir la boca para responder porque Kankuro habló mientras reía burlón.

─¡Jah! Ese tipo tiene que estar colado por ti para gastar semejante cantidad de dinero en un pozo sin fondo como tú.

Temari acompañó la risa jocosa de su hermano y se acomodó en el sofá mientras hablaba.

─¿Y habéis visto cómo le mira Uchiha? Desde antes de que empezaran a salir. El tipo piensa que siempre muestra un rostro inmutable, pero a veces parece que quisiera comerse a Naruto con los ojos.

El rubio enrojeció de vergüenza al escuchar eso, dudando sobre si Temari dijo eso porque era cierto o lo dijo para molestarle.

─Sasuke no… ─trató de decir algo, pero su amiga de cabellos rosas habló sin escucharle.

─Y cuando ocurrió lo de Jiraiya-sama, Sasuke-kun fue quien más tiempo pasó con Naruto.

─Cierto ─asintió Gaara tranquilamente.

Finalmente Naruto cerró la boca al notar que nadie estaba interesado en lo que tuviera que decir. Pero se detuvo a pensar en lo que sus amigos habían dicho.

Ellos tenían razón.

─_Usuratonkachi, estamos viendo esta película barata porque supuestamente eras tú quien quería verla. Yo prefería caminar un rato. Y ahora me tienes mirando esta tontería mientras tú no le haces ni caso._

Incluso hacía cosas que no les gustaban sólo para estar con él, y nunca se había apartado de su lado, en especial desde que empezaron a salir. Sasuke no le había abandonado a pesar de las vivencias malas mezcladas con cosas buenas como hicieron dos de sus anteriores novios.

Pensando todo eso detenidamente, ¿en realidad era tan importante escuchar sus sentimientos con palabras? Sus ex novios le declararon amor con palabras, pero sus actos no demostraron esos sentimientos. Y Sasuke era todo lo contrario, no lo decía con palabras pero lo demostraba constantemente.

Siempre preocupándose por él, cuidando que no bebiera leche caducada o comiera algo en mal estado, vigilando que se abrigara bien cuando hacía frío, procurando que en su dieta diaria hubiera algo más que ramen, animándole a su manera cuando estaba deprimido… Y un millón de cosas más.

─¡Ja! ¿Y recordáis aquella vez que Sasuke-kun se resfrió porque Naruto se empeñó en ver ese eclipse lunar recostados en el tejado? ─rememoró divertida la de cabellos rosas.

Aquella vez el pelinegro no pudo negarse ante la insistencia y la cara emocionada de Uzumaki y acabaron pasando la noche en vela, recostados en el tejado de la casa de ambos.

─Sinceramente, Uchiha no es tan brillante como todos dicen si concede todos los caprichos de este idiota ─comentó Kankuro señalando con la cabeza al rubio.

Pero Naruto continuaba sumido en sus cavilaciones, sin escucharles, preocupándose más a cada momento. Había metido la pata, y no es que fuera la primera vez en su vida, sólo que en esta ocasión la había metido hasta el fondo.

Se puso de pie casi de un salto que llamó la atención de todos y los hizo callar.

Tenía que disculparse cuanto antes por su estupidez. Pero quizá Sasuke no querría hablar con él ahora, a lo sumo hacía como una hora que había roto con él, ¿cómo demonios iba a querer verle?

¡Maldición…! ¡Sasuke tenía razón cuando le llamaba usuratonkachi!

─¿Naruto? ─preguntó Haruno un poco desconcertada. De pronto su amigo se veía peor que cuando llegó.

─Tengo que disculparme cuanto antes'ttebayo.

─Es lo más sensato que puedes hacer, Naruto. Así vuestra amistad no quedará tan dañada.

─¿Amistad? ─reiteró el rubio casi horrorizado, después sacudió la cabeza y habló enérgico. ─¡No quiero su amistad, quiero que sea mi novio de nuevo!

Se dio la vuelta, y antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso para marcharse, la seria voz de Temari le detuvo.

─Realmente eres idiota. No puedes romper con alguien y decirle en menos de veinticuatro horas que vuelva contigo. ¡Es ridículo y estúpido!

Lee asintió dándole la razón a la rubia y después vio a Sakura salir de la habitación con pasos sigilosos.

─Sasuke-kun no te creerá, Naruto-kun ─se puso de pie de un ágil salto y apretó un puño a la altura de su rostro, casi mostrando fuego en sus negros ojos. ─¡Pero un espíritu joven lo vence todo, Naruto-kun! ¡Muéstrale a Sasuke-kun tu apasionado fuego de la juventud y así todo será más sencillo!

Sin entender gran cosa, Uzumaki asintió en un movimiento mecánico con una boba expresión en la cara. ¿Mostrarle a Sasuke su apasionado fuego de la juventud? ¿Lee le estaba diciendo que tuviera sexo con Sasuke o qué? No había entendido nada, pero tampoco quiso preguntar para salir de dudas, por si acaso.

─¿A qué ha venido ese cambio de pronto, Naruto? ─la seria pregunta de Gaara se escuchó en el silencio.

─¿Qué?

─Has terminado con Uchiha porque no te dice sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué de pronto quieres volver con él?

Naruto se sonrojó ligeramente, sintiéndose tonto por lo que iba a decir.

─Es que después de escucharos a todos me he dado cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Que Sasuke no me diga nada, no significa que no sienta algo por mí, me precipité pensando tonterías dattebayo.

Dio un respingo al sentir una palmada en la espalda algo brusca que casi le tira al suelo. Al girar, Sakura le miraba con las manos en la cintura, con una expresión entre divertida y enojada que le confundió.

─¡Sakura-chan! ─protestó. Juraría que la silueta de la mano de la chica se le había marcado en la espalda.

─¡Te lo mereces por ser tan impetuoso y tonto! ─le riñó con severidad, pero después suavizó su expresión hasta casi sonreír levemente. ─Será mejor que vayas a buscar a Sasuke-kun cuanto antes para arreglar todo.

─¡Sí! ─asintió sonriente. ─¡Deseadme suerte'ttebayo!

Lee parpadeó confuso al ver algo colgando en la espalda del rubio cuando éste salía de la habitación.

─¡Naruto-kun, tienes algo en la es…! ─su grito fue silenciado cuando una de las frías latas de refresco se estampó en su cara cortesía de Sakura.

─Guarda silencio, Lee ─en el fondo suspiró aliviada de que Naruto no hubiera alcanzado a escuchar lo que el pelinegro había estado a punto de decirle.

─¿Qué demonios era eso? ─preguntó Temari intrigada al ver también lo que colgaba de la espalda de Uzumaki.

Sakura cerró los ojos y sonrió contenta.

─Un mensaje para Sasuke-kun. Una pequeña ayuda para el tonto de Naruto.

**. . . . .**

Sasuke detuvo sus pasos tras pasar la entrada de un parque cercano a la casa de ambos. Hacía casi tres horas que buscaba sin descanso al rubio idiota, pero no estaba en ninguno de los lugares que solían frecuentar. Como última opción pensó en llamarle al móvil, necesitaba saber porqué. Si era su culpa que Naruto le hubiese dejado, quería tener al menos la oportunidad de corregir su error. No era momento para dejarse llevar por su orgullo Uchiha. No totalmente al menos.

En su móvil marcó con agilidad un número que sabía de memoria. Al tercer toque, Naruto le colgó sin dignarse a responder. Tensó la mandíbula y frunció el entrecejo. Ese estúpido rubio, dobe, usuratonkachi…

─¡Sasuke!

El grito del que insultaba mentalmente le volvió a la realidad. Al dar media vuelta, vio que Naruto corría hacia él. Compuso un rostro inexpresivo, no quería que ese tonto descubriera que le había afectado, al menos un poco, la repentina ruptura.

Uzumaki se detuvo a escasos dos pasos del mayor, respirando jadeante para recuperar el aliento perdido en la intensa carrera.

─Te he visto a lo lejos… por eso te he colgado cuando me estabas llamando dattebayo.

Ahora Uchiha tenía la oportunidad de preguntar de frente el porqué de aquella situación. Pero no pudo hacerlo al pensar que se vería muy afectado si preguntaba sobre el tema, pero si no decía nada daría la sensación de que aquello no le importaba en absoluto y no quería eso. ¿Cómo mostrase interesado pero sin hacerlo en exceso para no sentir que se arrastraba hacia Naruto?

Mientras meditaba todo esto, los segundos transcurrieron y sin pretenderlo el ambiente se tornó tenso.

Naruto sintió eso y sonrió ligeramente de forma tensa mientras se rascaba una mejilla con cierta incomodidad.

─Escucha, Sasuke, lo que dije antes'tteba… ─balbuceó un poco nervioso. ─Me precipité. Lo siento.

El pelinegro se mostró un poco más serio y continuó guardando silencio. Si el dobe pensaba que por disculparse todo iba a estar bien, estaba muy equivocado.

─¿Por qué? ─pronunció finalmente, y Uzumaki notó al instante que más que una duda, era una exigencia.

Naruto se sonrojó pensando que era vergonzoso lo que iba a decir, pero Sasuke merecía saberlo. Para sentirse menos incómodo, le dio la espalda y se alejó unos pasos mientras empezaba a hablar. Un papel colgando en la espalda del rubio llamó la atención de los ojos negros.

─Naruto… ─le llamó para decírselo, pero el nombrado entonces empezó a explicarse.

─Pensaba que no sentías más que amistad por mí. Nunca me has dicho que te gusto o que me quieres, y pensé que tal vez estabas conmigo para apoyarme con lo de Ero sennin dattebayo.

Sasuke se llevó una mano al rostro para contener las ganas de soltarle una tanda de palabras mal sonantes.

─Definitivamente, no es bueno que pienses ─masculló apartando la mano.

─¡Lo siento! ─exclamó girando para verle. ─Sé que quizá es mucho pedir, pero… ¿podríamos hacer como si nada de esto hubiera pasado'ttebayo?

─Sí es mucho pedir ─pronunció en un tono seco, sorprendiendo al menor. ─Si volvemos, nada va a cambiar. Yo no pienso decir mis sentimientos en voz alta. Prefiero demostrar las cosas con acciones a hacerlo con palabras, si no puedes entender eso, lo mejor será dejar las cosas así ─dijo claro y conciso.

Alarmado, el rubio sacudió las manos y afirmó rápidamente con la cabeza.

─¡Sí lo entiendo! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Por eso he venido a pedirte perdón, Sasuke ─explicó rápidamente. ─Me he dado cuenta de que no importa si no dices nada, porque me demuestras que te importo.

El pelinegro se preguntó cómo es que Naruto había llegado a esa deducción él solo tan rápidamente. Quizá ese papel tenía algo que ver. Sin decir nada, abrazó a Naruto con tranquilidad y con una mano tomó cuidadosamente el papel. Sonrió fugazmente al leer el contenido. A pesar de tener garabateada una flor de cerezo que indicaba quién era la autora de la nota, él supo nada más ver la letra que se trataba de Sakura. Cuando eran niños recibió varias cartas de amor de la chica, así que reconoció al instante la letra de ella.

Mientras que por su parte el de ojos azules sonrió aliviado y respondió con firmeza el abrazo. Por un momento había pensado que no volvería a tener la oportunidad de estrechar ese cuerpo entre sus brazos. Algunas personas se les quedaban mirando al pasar, pero no le importó. De todas formas no creaban mayor sensación que la de dos amigos estrechándose en un abrazo.

─Entonces… ¿me perdonas?

─Puede que lo haga.

─¿Ah?

─Siempre y cuando cumplas mis caprichos durante un mes.

─¿Qué? ─preguntó sorprendido, aunque sin soltarle.

Sasuke sonrió con malicia, pensando en las cosas que podría pedir.

─Que sean dos meses.

─Está bien'ttebayo. Haré lo que quieras, pero vamos a casa, ¿vale?

Al separarse del abrazo, Sasuke escondió a su espalda el papel con naturalidad. Como si sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados, acercaron sus rostros a la misma vez y unieron sus labios en una suave caricia que por el momento dejó satisfechos a ambos.

En la soledad de su hogar podrían ir más allá.

Naruto se encaminó a casa y Sasuke volvió a leer la nota:

"_Aunque soy un dobe y suelo hacer cosas que te sacan de quicio, quiero que sigas cuidando de mí siempre. Te prometo que a partir de ahora yo cuidaré más de ti_"

Esbozando una suave sonrisa, Uchiha rompió el papel hasta dejarlo hecho pequeños trozos.

─¡Sasuke! ¡Vamos'tebbayo! ─le llamó con ánimo al notar que se había adelantado varios pasos y su ahora nuevamente pareja no le seguía.

─Ya voy.

Abrió la mano y los pedazos de papel danzaron por el aire siendo empujados por un suave viento. Con tranquilidad se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y caminó hacia Naruto que le miraba sonriente.

Arrastrado por la brisa, un pedazo de papel con la palabra "Te" escrita se posó en el suelo.

Por suerte todo había sido una estúpida situación breve. Pero juraba que para la próxima vez no sería tan benévolo y se vengaría de Naruto.

Segundos después, otro fragmento de papel cayó junto al anterior, ahora con la palabra "quiero" escrita.

Cuando llegó con el rubio, éste amplió la sonrisa y caminó a su lado.

─¿Qué cenaremos hoy, Sasuke?

─Lo que quieras menos ramen.

El otro le miró con cierto disgusto.

─¿Qué? ─protestó.

─Es mi primer capricho, usuratonkachi ─sonrió con satisfacción al decirlo.

─¡Qué cruel!

Sumándose a los otros dos, un tercer trozo de papel se posó junto al segundo, esta vez con la palabra "dobe" escrita.

─Sí, muy retorcido ─se mofó el pelinegro, y observó a Naruto de tal forma que éste se sonrojó ligeramente y se sintió como una presa siendo acechada por un hambriento depredador. ─Espera a conocer mis siguientes caprichos.

─Jeh… No tengas prisa dattebayo ─sonrió nervioso. ─Faltan dos meses todavía, ¿no?

─Mejor empezar cuanto antes. Y déjame advertirte una cosa, esta noche no dormirás.

El pequeño rubor se extendió por las morenas mejillas y su dueño apartó la mirada abochornado.

─¡Sasuke teme…!

─Hn… ─sonrió muy ligeramente de lado.

Mientras, en el parque a los pies de un árbol, los papelitos formaban casualmente un mensaje, un sentimiento que aunque nunca había sido expresado con palabras, existía:

"_Te_"

"_quiero_"

"_dobe_"

**FIN.**

¡Hola! Después de unos meses he podido, por fin, volver a pasarme por aquí. Esta vez con un shonen ai suavecito de esos que a veces apetece escribir. (No soy la única a la que alguna vez le apetece escribir algo así… ¿no? )

¿La historia ha sido tan cursi como el título hace parecer? XD?

Me estoy planteando la idea de dibujar el último fragmento de este one shot, ya veré qué hago, jeje…

Mi intención era publicar un one shot para no estar desaparecida tanto tiempo en lo que escribo KnK2, pero no me termina de gustar cómo quedó por más que le cambio cosas. Reconozco que no es lo mejor que he escrito. Me ha tomado tres meses escribir esta cosa de 16 miserables páginas. ¿Estaré perdiendo mi "poder" de escritura? TxT

Para las que esperan KnK2, tened paciencia. Estos meses han sido "algo" movidos para mí y algunos días ni siquiera he podido tocar el ordenador. En abril y mayo salí de viaje unos días; comuniones, bautizos, comuniones… más viajes otra vez, reuniones familiares, y además ahora estoy trabajando. Así que a veces cuando me pongo a escribir acabo dormida sobre el teclado por el cansancio ^/^U

¡Sayonara! ^x^


End file.
